Understanding the basic concepts in ICT
Understanding the basic concepts in ICT Explore re Let us explore various resources to have a clear understanding of this lesson. Let us unpack some concepts and terms related to technology for teaching and learning. You can further find more explanation in this book as you go along with your lessons or in other references in the library or in the web. Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. It includes tools from pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets and tools for practical tasks. Information and technology refers to the use of technology literacy or ICT literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011). Educational technology refers to the use of technology in teaching and learning. Educational technology includes both the non-digital (flip charts, pictures, models, realistic, etc.) and digital (electronic tools: hardware, software and connections, etc.) Digital literacy is the ability to find ,evaluate, utilize, share, and create contents using information technologies and the internet (Cornell university). According to American library association (2018), digital literacy is the ability to use information and communication, requiring both cognitive and technical skills (https: //edweek.org. downloaded 06-03-18) Digital learning is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology or by instructional practice that makes effective use of technology. It encompasses the application of a wide spectrum of practices which included blended or virtual learning.it can come as online or off-line which utilizes digital technology. On-line digital tools and apps use an internet connection to access the information needed. A common example is Skype. It is a telecommunication application software product that specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablets, mobile devices, via internet and to regular telephones. Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used even if there is no internet access. Among these are canary learning, pocket, Ever tone, iBook, KA LITE (Gupta, Prinyaka, 2017) downloaded in edtech review (july 03, 2017). International technology is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization, management, and evaluation of the processes and resources for learning (association for educational communication and technology, seels, B.B & Richey, P.C. 1994). Software refers to program control instructions and accompanying documentation; stirred on disks or tapes when not being used in the computer. By extension, the term refers to any audiovisual material (smaldon, 2005). Multimedia is a sequential o simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program (smaldon, 2005). Internet is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computers together globally, forming a network in which any computers together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer as long as they are connected to the internet. It is generally defined as a global network connecting millions of computers (https://www.webopedia.com) World Wide Web (www) is also called the web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view and maintain documentation that can include text, data, sound and videos,(smaldon, 2005). It is a way of accessing information over the medium of the internet. It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the internet. Web access is the ability of the learner to access the internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. Web quest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. These are being created using various programs, including simple word processing documents that include link to websites. Productivity tools refers to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. Examples; Microsoft office, apple works- word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation) (KFIT-Unesco 2016) Technology tool is an instrument used for doing work. It can be anything that helps you accomplish your goal with the use of technology. These technology tools can be classified as: Data/calculation tools. Example spreadsheets, excels, sketchpad, probability constructor. Design tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. Included here are family tree maker Golly Gee, and crazy machines among others. Discussion tools. There are 4 different approaches the utilize discussion forum, blogging, live chat and video teleconference, netiquette and safety on the net. Email tools, emails are great communication tools for sending messages, photographs, videos and other files. It allows you to reach out to others around the world. Examples are Google, mail, Ymail and many more. Handheld devices have become popular among learners. These include personal digital assistants, global positioning system, (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) in the classroom, portable electronic keyboards, digital cameras, mobile phones, palm, handheld computers, Web quest is a teacher structured research for the students that is primarily based on use of the World Wide Web and typically takes one or more instructional periods (Bender & Waller, 2011). Blog is an online journal where posted information from both teachers and students are arranged. There are three kinds of blogs used for communication, blogs used for instruction, and blogs used for both (Ferrier & Garry, 2010). Wiki, an editable website usually with limited access, allows student to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as digital photos or videos. Wikipedia is one of the most widely recognized of all the wikis (Watters, 2011) Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery. Where the teacher is required to use the web resources as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during class time. Podcast is a video or audio multi-media clip about a single topic typically in the format of the radio talk show. The two basic function of podcast are to retrieve information and disseminate information (each, 2006). Google apps are a cloud-based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. It includes the Gmail, a free-email for all; Google calendar- a tool used for organizational purposes; Google sites that provide options for developing blogs and wikis; and Google does is used for sophisticated word processing and editing of the document. Vlog is a video blog when each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students and adults worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world.I VOIP (voice over internet protocol) is a category of hardware and software that enables people to use the internet as transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission.